


Up To Eleven

by bunbunjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vibrators, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunjolras/pseuds/bunbunjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras' new vibrator goes up to eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To Eleven

“A few ground rules,” Enjolras breathed as he pulled his pants up, careful not to make too many sudden movements that might jostle the vibrator seated comfortably inside of him. It had taken twenty minutes for Grantaire to deem him ready, and he slid the little contraption inside of him easily, making sure it wasn’t sitting awkwardly inside of him before he let him stand and re-dress. “How many different intensity settings does that thing have?”

 

Grantaire looked down at the remote and grinned when he saw that it went up to eleven, and he told Enjolras such in a forced English accent, even though the blond missed the reference completely.

 

“First off, no more than 5. Okay? Especially not while I’m talking. Second,” he said, and paused to moan briefly, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment when Grantaire fiddled with one of the buttons and accidentally turned the vibrator on. “Second,” he continued shakily, “if anyone asks, I’m sick. And we haven’t worked out if it’s contagious yet. That ought to keep Joly away.”

 

“Okay,” Grantaire said, nodding. “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.”

 

Enjolras crawled forwards off the bed and got to his feet to kiss Grantaire slowly. “Let’s go, then.”

 

The walk to the Musain was slow and halting as occasionally Grantaire would slip his hand into his pocket and play with the remote and Enjolras would punch him in the arm or lean against him heavily for support as his knees went weak.

 

The two of them were only ten minutes late to the meeting, and all eyes were immediately on the two of them as they entered, Enjolras red from the bridge of his nose all the way down his chest and clearly feeling a little uncomfortable.

 

“Let’s get started,” Enjolras murmured as he got to the front of the room, but was swiftly interrupted by Joly.

 

“Enjolras, are you ill?” he squeaked. “You’re all flushed – do you have a temperature?”

 

Enjolras gave him his best scowl, and the vibrator buzzed back into life, making him make an embarrassing noise (most definitely not a squeak, Enjolras would later insist).

 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, his voice wobbling dangerously. “I just – I’m coming down with something, I think. Went out with wet hair yesterday.”

 

This was a lie, all of the Amis knew. Enjolras would never dare leave the house without his hair dry and curled neatly and tied up with a red ribbon. Plus, Enjolras and Grantaire hadn’t left the apartment all day the day before, something that Combeferre was all too aware of, being Enjolras’ housemate.

 

This was a mistake, Enjolras realised as he began to talk. He was so wretchedly horny that he didn’t even know if he was really talking about the plight of the people or if he was begging everyone in the room to fuck him one by one. That was quite an idea though, he thought to himself as he angled his hips a little to press his erection up against the firm edge of the desk. He’d chosen the closest-fitting underwear he had and had tucked his achingly hard cock to lie discreetly along the line of his hip – that, coupled with the looser-than-usual trousers meant that, as far as he could tell, no one in the room knew of his predicament. It was a brief, temporary form of relief that the cool, unmoving table edge gave him, especially since he saw Grantaire smirk and fiddle with the damnable remote, and the change in the pattern of the buzzing inside of him coupled with the idea of everyone in the room having their way with him was just – he was surprised he wasn’t coming there and then, surprised he had the will power to keep from sliding his hand down his pants and jerking off desperately until he came hard enough to see stars, surprised he hadn’t yet dragged Grantaire into the bathrooms at the back of the cafe for a quick, satisfying fuck.

 

After a few minutes, though, his attention was diverted back to the topic at hand by a well spoken question from Courfeyrac, and as Enjolras answered his voice began to out a little more with each passing minute until he sounded passable for someone without a vibrator brushing dangerously close to their prostate, at which point Grantaire would change the setting, either leaving him breathless with renewed arousal or whining in desperation for that same stimulation back.

 

Halfway through the hour, Jehan leaned forwards in his seat and tapped Grantaire on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, R,” he whispered, and Grantaire leaned backwards in his chair towards him. “How big is it?”

 

Grantaire frowned and turned in his seat. “What?” he hissed.

 

The poet smirked broadly. “The vibrator buzzing away in our dear leader. That’s not your phone in your hand there, and although he’s hidden is spectacularly well, an erection of that magnitude cannot slip past me.”

 

Grantaire sighed and held up his hand, indicating with his fingers just how large the vibrator was, and Jehan snickered in his ear. “Tell no one. He’s uncomfortable enough with this as it is without everyone knowing, okay?” he hissed. And then everything went to shit. Grantaire brought his hand down on the remote a little too hard and he looked down in time to see the little display flash “11” before he heard a high pitched, desperate moan from Enjolras, who dropped to his knees behind the table, only just able to glare at Grantaire over the top of it as he struggled to get back to his feet, waving off Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Joly, who all rushed to help him up, followed closely by the rest of the Amis.

 

“You’re dead,” Enjolras hissed as soon as he was standing again, glaring angrily at Grantaire, who had hastily cycled down through the numbers to a nice, safe two. It didn’t keep Enjolras from stalking towards him, his ears flushed and his fingers trembling.

 

Grantaire turned and headed towards the stairs, throwing a terrified look back over his shoulder at Jehan as he vanished down the staircase, pursued hotly by an irate Enjolras.

 

“What the hell was that?” Courfeyrac asked, and Jehan chuckled.

 

Eponine scoffed from her seat beside Cosette, her fingers curled in her girlfriend’s hair as they both grinned like cats at all the boys. “You’re all so blessedly, adorably naïve, aren’t you?” Jehan let out an indignant cry. “Except you, Prouvaire, you’re the kinkiest of us all.”

 

“What are you talking about, ‘Ponine?” Marius asked.

 

“We could hear it from over here,” Cosette giggled.

 

“Hear what?” Combeferre asked, more than a little exasperated.

 

“The vibrator up Enjolras’ perfect ass, of course,” Eponine cooed.

 

\--

 

To his credit, Enjolras managed to keep pace quite well with Grantaire, despite how much the little button on the remote marked with a plus sign. “I’m going to fucking kill you, Grantaire,” he moaned as he leaned heavily against the railing at the stairwell, panting and whining with every step now as he got closer and closer to the apartment. “We had an agree-ah!”

 

Grantaire smirked and held the door open for Enjolras. “Come inside and we’ll talk about it. Might even let you punish me later.”

 

Enjolras punched him in the shoulder as he passed, and began stripping his clothes off when he was just barely inside the door. He was flushed and beautiful and stroking his cock slowly by the time Grantaire caught up with him in the bedroom, not quite as desperate as Enjolras was at this stage but catching up quickly.

 

“Ass up please,” he said, pushing his pants down and wrapping his fingers around his own cock. He reached for a condom and by the time he looked back at the bed, Enjolras was on his elbows and knees, ass raised, and Grantaire reached forwards and pulled the toy out just a little before pushing it back in, working it slowly in and out until Enjolras gave a frustrated cry.

 

“Stop teasing me,” he whined, wiggling his ass a little impatiently. “Just fuck me already, please.”

 

“Happy to oblige,” Grantaire chuckled, and pulled the toy out, leaving Enjolras empty for only a moment before he pushed his cock in in it’s place, the blond moaning ecstatically once he was fully seated.

 

“Oh god,” he gasped, pushing himself back against Grantaire desperately. “More. I need more just – move, please?”

 

Once again, Grantaire was happy to oblige, and before long he had his hands wrapped around Enjolras’ hips and was fucking him harshly, quickly and desperately, and Enjolras barely lasted a few moments once he laid his hand on his cock before he was coming, painting his own belly with white stripes, and Grantaire followed suit soon after, his nails digging into his boyfriend’s pale skin as he moaned through his climax.

 

“That was over way too quickly,” Enjolras panted a few moments later as they lay side by side on the bed, staring up at the ceiling dazed and sated.

 

"Want to do it again?" he asked, waving the little vibrator in Enjolras’ face. To this day he still isn’t sure how it happened but within half an hour he was being fingered open gently by his boyfriend, who kept murmuring in the artist’s ear "turnabout is fair play, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come drop me a line on tumblr](http://pyladesslightlytipsy.tumblr.com)


End file.
